Academia del duelo y magia
by rox siniestra
Summary: Tres representantes de la academia del duelo, deberán tener un duelo contra una academia secundaria, pero ¿solo eso pasara? o acaso ¿Los otros tres representantes traerán misterios y secretos a la academia? con el duelo de monstruos y la magia de por medio, solo queda decir "Enciende tu juego".
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: bueno este será mi primer fic de Yu-gi-oh GX n.n**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ primero Bakugan y ahora esto, nos estas cambiando**

**Yo: ¬¬ no comiencen **

**Ryuga: pero nos cambias por alguien más**

**Yo: comienzo a pensar que no es tan mala idea**

**Reiji: no te atrevas**

**Yo: pruébenme, ahora Dark dilo**

**Dark: Yu-gi-oh Gx no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro el la academia del duelo, y varios de los estudiantes estaban camino a la oficina del director Sheppard.

-¿Para que nos quera ver el director Sheppard?- pregunta un joven de saco rojo, mientras miraba el techo, pensando en las posibilidades.

-Jaden, de hecho solo los quiere ver a ti, a Bastion, y a Zane- dijo una rubia, que iba caminando con ellos.

-Alexis, entonces dinos ¿Por qué tu también vienes?- pregunta Bastion, mirando a la chica directamente.

-Si Syrus, Chumley, Chazz y Atticus pueden venir a intentar escuchar, yo también- le contesta la chica, mientras miraba a cierto obelisco.

-Regresando al tema ¿Por qué los habrá mandado a llamar el director?- pregunta Syrus, con algo de curiosidad y preocupación, ya que habían llamado a dos de sus amigos, y a su hermano mayor.

-Vaya uno a saber, tal vez los expulsen- dijo Chumley, y todos lo miraron sin poder creerlo.

-No creo que sea eso, Zane y Bastion son excelentes estudiante, y Sheppard le tomo cariño a Jaden- dijo Atticus, mientras podían divisar que fuera de la oficina del director Sheppard había un profesor, que odiaba a Jaden.

-Vaya, vaya, así que eran ustedes tres a los que llamo Sheppard- dijo el Dr. Crowler, al mirar a Zane, Jaden y Bastion.

-¿Usted sabe por qué los mando a llamar?- pregunta Chazz, mirando al Dr. Crowler, y luego vio que la puerta de la oficina se abría, dejando ver salir al director.

-Si quieren saber, entren junto con ellos, Dr. Crowler, entre usted también- dijo Sheppard, con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a entrar.

Los estudiantes y el profesor cruzaron miradas, y entraron uno detrás del otro.

-¿Por qué nos mando a llamar director Sheppard?- pregunta Zane, con frialdad, y parecía no estar interesado.

-Verán, una vieja amiga mía, es directora de una academia, pero secundaria, no es como las demás, y quiere que un representante de cada nivel tenga un duelo con los representantes de su academia, y decidí que Zane represente al Obelisco azul, Bastion al Ra amarillo, y Jaden al Slifer rojo- les explicaba el director Sheppard, mientras pasa a mirar uno por uno a los representantes que selecciono.

-Eso es genial, y halagador- dijo Jaden, a la vez que su mano derecha se posa detrás de su cabeza.

-Muy halagador, acepto participar- dijo Bastion, mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba visualizar ese duelo.

-Sera interesante- dijo Zane, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sara llegara mañana con sus tres representantes, tiene una noche para preparar todo, sus duelos serán en el orden de asenso, y antes de que preguntes Jaden, sí, tu eres el primero en tener un duelo, pero será al mejor de tres, si ganamos los primeros dos Zane no tendrá necesidad de tener un duelo- les explicaba Sheppard, al momento de levantarse de su asiento.

-¿Qué datos tenemos de los tres representantes de la otra academia?- pregunta Bastion, recordando que el usaría el maso que más le beneficiara en el duelo.

-Ninguno, Sara no dijo nada de eso, pero les recomendaría que comenzaran a pensar que harán, ya que al parecer ellos di saben de ustedes, buena suerte estudiantes- dijo Sheppard, y todos se fueron de la oficina, dejando a Sheppard y a Crowler solo.

-Director, ¿Por qué no les advirtió sobre esos estudiantes?- le pregunta el Dr. Crowler, mientras miraba algo preocupado al director Sheppard.

-No hay necesidad de que se asusten, tal vez no sea necesario decirles, así que le recomiendo que no diga nada, profesor- dijo Sheppard, quien comienza a mirar al Dr. Crowler.

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz y Bastion, se encontraban caminando, camino al dormitorio rojo.

-Esto no tiene sentido, del detestable dormitorio rojo, yo soy el mejor- se quejo Chazz, enfurecido por no haber sido seleccionado como el representante.

-Deja de quejarte, Jaden ya te gano en una ocasión, y se merecía ser seleccionado- dijo Chumley, lo que logro enfurecer más a Chazz.

-Bueno, a mi me gusto ser seleccionado, pero me pregunto como será mi oponente- dijo Jaden, al poner ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, y seguir caminando como si nada.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, ¿Cómo sabremos que estrategias usar, si no conocemos a nuestros oponentes?- preguntaba Bastion, y recordó algo que dijo Sheppard- esperen, el director Sheppard, dijo que era una academia secundaria, eso significa que no tendrá tan bueno duelistas- dijo, y salió disparado al dormitorio amarillo- nos vemos luego- fue lo ultimo que escucharon de Bastion, antes de que desapareciera de sus vistas.

Mientras tanto Atticus, Alexis, y Zane, estaban caminando hacia su dormitorio, Alexis y Atticus se limitaban a mirar a Zane, quien estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Solo si Jaden o Bastion pierden podría tener un duelo, pero si ambos pierden, sucederá lo mismo que si ambos ganaran, y al no saber nada de su oponente Jaden tiene algo de ventaja, ya que siempre juega de una forma improvisada, mientras que Bastion estará un poco perdido, ya que el usa el maso que más le conviene con el oponente- pensaba Zane, y luego suelta un suspiro.

-Yo creo que el director Sheppard escogió bien a sus representantes, pero me pregunto si ellos piensan lo mismo- pensaba Alexis, mientras miraba a Zane, con algo de preocupación.

-Supongo que mañana sabremos si Jaden, Bastion y Zane son los mejores de cada dormitorio, solo espero que a ellos no se les rompa su espíritu es esos duelos- pensaba Atticus, al mirar a Zane, y luego las direcciones por donde se encontraban el dormitorio rojo y el dormitorio amarillo.

-Mañana será un largo día- pensaron los tres, cuando llegaron a las puertas del dormitorio azul.

Esa noche tres estudiantes estuvieron armando estrategias, buscando una buena combinación para sus mazos, y más que nada, pensando que como serian los duelistas a los que se enfrentarían.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: he leído mejores**

**Yo: ¬¬ *le golpea con un Nokia* bueno ya saben, reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: he regresado con esta continuación**

**Tsubasa: te enfermas, te recuperas, y no escribes de nosotros**

**Ryuga: ya te dije nos va a remplazar**

**Yo: ¬¬ si no la cortan, los remplazo o los regalo a sus fans locas**

**Kyoya: mejor sigamos con esto de una buena vez**

**Yo: así es, y Reiji es tu turno**

**Reiji: Yu-gi-oh GX no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le perteneces los oc**

* * *

La noche le dio paso a un nuevo día, y con los tres misteriosos representantes llegarían a la academia. Los tres representantes, junto con sus amigos, se encontraban camino a aquel lugar donde se realizarían los duelos, y al llegar vieron algo que no esperaban.

-Están usando túnicas con capuchas- murmuro Bastion, al ver a tres personas vestidas con una túnica blanca que no definía los cuerpos, y ocultaba tanto las manos como los pies, y con una capucha que no les permitía verles el rostro.

Con ellos tres había una señora de edad mayor, de cabello rubio, que tenia recogido con un rodete, ojos azul cielo, y una piel tersa y blanca, estaba vestida igual que Sheppard, pero en un estilo más femenino.

-Es que ellos no quieres que los vean hasta que les toque su duelo, Sara ellos son mis tres representantes, Jaden, Bastion y Zane- dijo Sheppard, señalando a los tres mencionados.

-Es un gusto conocerlos representantes, si no es molestia me gustaría que comiencen ahora- dijo Sara, mientras que dos de los representantes misteriosos se ubicaban en las gradas, al igual que ella.

En las gradas opuestas se encontraban Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, Atticus, Chumley, Zane, Bastion, el Dr. Crowler, y Sheppard.

Jaden se encontraba de un extremo, ya listo para que comenzara el duelo, mientras que su representante se quita la túnica, dejando ver a un chico de cabello rubio, de un largo hasta el cuello, con dos mechos que le caían uno de cada lado de su rostro, pero no cubrían sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color verde jade, y su piel era blanca, traía puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, que apenas se veía, ya que estaba cubierta con un saco de color rojo, con un escudo dorado del lado izquierdo, y zapatos negros.

-Es un placer, soy Howl Grein, el representante del Slifer rojo- se presento el primer representante, con una sonrisa y con cortesía.

-Yo soy Jaden Yuki, y espero que enciendas tu juego- dijo Jaden, antes de que el duelo de inicio.

Mientras que este duelo daba inicio, Syrus tuvo que salir para ir al baño.

-No puede ser, comienza el duelo de Jaden y yo debo ir al baño, solo a mí me puede pasar esto- pensaba Syrus, mientras corría por los pasillos de la academia, pero no se fijo y termino chocando con una persona.

Ambos se encontraban en el suelo, Syrus abre los ojos y se queda mirando a la persona con la que choco, ya que era una persona que llevaba la misma túnica que los representantes, pero tenia la estatura de él, a diferencia de los representantes.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención- dijo la persona de la túnica blanca, pero por su voz se notaba que era una chica.

-No, no te preocupes, fue culpa mía, iba corriendo al baño- dijo Syrus, aun algo asustado por haber encontrado a otra persona con una túnica blanca, ya que se suponía que solo estarían los tres representantes y la directora de la academia.

La chica de la túnica blanca se pone de pie, y mira a Syrus- ¿me podrías guiar a donde se realizan los duelos? Es que me perdí, y necesito ir con mis amigos- le pide, con un tono bastante dulce.

-Claro, pero primero déjame hacer una pequeña escala- dijo Syrus, antes de volver a correr en dirección al baño.

Los minutos pasaron y Syrus volvía con aquella chica, para dirigirse a ver los duelos, pero cuando llegaron vieron como Howl perdía el duelo, y Jaden disfrutaba la victoria.

-No puede ser, me perdí el duelo de Jaden- dijo Syrus, al momento de llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Y yo el de Howl- dijo la chica, mientras se quitaba la capucha, dejando ver su rostro, tenia el cabello rubio, recogido con dos coletas altas, de un largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos cafés, y la piel blanca.

Syrus miro detenidamente el rostro de la chica, y se quedo hipnotizado.

-Vaya Syrus se perdió el duelo de Jaden por ligar con una chica de la academia secundaria- dijo Chumley, mientras miraba a Syrus y a la chica, al igual que todos los demás.

-Sy no es justo, te perdiste mi victoria por andar de galán, eso no se hace amigo- grito Jaden, a modo de burla, lo cual hizo que Syrus se sonrojara, y que la chica se comenzara a reír levemente.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Mikita?- pregunta Howl, mientras se acerca a la chica.

-Me perdí- le contesta Mikita, con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa.

-Mikita…- pensaba Syrus, al no dejar de ver a la rubia con ojos mirando a lo infinitos, y una sonrisa boba.

-Damas y caballeros, Syrus ha sido flechado por cupido- dijo Alexis, pero solamente Jaden, Chumley y Zane la escucharon.

-¿Quien diría que Syrus se iba a enamorar?- pensó Zane, mientras miraba a su hermano menor, perdido en el mundo del amor.

-Bien Sara, vamos uno a cero, y el siguiente es el desafío del Ra amarillo- dijo Sheppard, mientras se acercaba a Sara.

-Mi representante esta listo cuando el tuyo lo este- dijo Sara, mientras le hacia una señal a uno de los representantes para que se dirigiera a su duelo.

-Bien es mi turo, y no voy a perder, lo siento Zane, pero no tendrás un duelo este días- dijo Bastion, con mucha confianza, mientras se dirigía a comenzar su duelo.

Cuando ambos representantes quedaron enfrentados, el representante de la academia secundaria se quita la túnica, dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro, recogido con una coleta de tiro bajo, de un largo hasta la espalda baja, sus ojos eran de color violeta, y su piel morena, traía puesta la misma ropa de Howl, solo que le saco era de color amarillo.

-Mi nombre es Trent Pentac, y soy el representante del Ra amarillo- se presento el chico, mientras miraba con seriedad a su rival en este duelo.

-Es un placer, yo soy Bastion- dijo Bastion, antes de que el segundo duelo comenzara.

Las horas pasaron y el final del duelo llego, logrando que el marcador de victorias y derrotas estuviera igualado.

-No puedo creerlo, perdí- dijo Bastion, al encontrarse de rodillas, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño.

-No te sientas mal, todos perdemos y ganamos en algún momento, esta vez te toco perder, pero nunca se sabe- dijo Trent, mientras se dirigía con Sara, Howl, Mikita y la tercer persona que se ocultaba bajo la túnica blanca.

-Esta decidido, el duelo de los Obeliscos azules definirá a la academia ganadora, ¿Quién ganara? ¿Sera Zane el representante de nuestra academia? O ¿Sera el representante de la academia rival?- preguntaba Sheppard, mientras ambos representantes se ubicaban uno en frente del otro.

-En esas palabras hay un error- dijo Sara, mientras miraba a su representante.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dark: Howl, Trent, y ¿Quién sigue?**

**Yo: solo espera y veras, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: me tarde lo sé**

**Ryuga: ¿comenzamos con esto de una buena vez?**

**Yo: claro, Dark…**

**Tsubasa: esta escondido, cree que lo vas a matar por lo de la mañana**

**Yo: -.-U Dark sal de una vez, si lo dices no te mato**

**Dark: *sale de su escondite* Yu-gi-oh GX no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

* * *

-¿Un… error?- dijo Alexis, con duda en su voz.

El representante del Obelisco azul se dirigió a su posición, al igual que Zane. Ambos parecían estar calmados, pero detrás de la calma se ocultan nervios.

En ese momento, el tercer representante se quita la túnica blanca, dejando ver a una chica de cabello morado, de un largo hasta las rodillas, y un flequillo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, su ojo visible era de un hermoso color zafiro, y su piel era blanca, tenia puesta una falta tableada negra, algo corta, una camisa blanca, y sobre ella el mismo saco que Howl y Trent, pero este era de color azul, traía zapatos de tacón negros y lustrados.

-Buenos días, me llamo Elli Baskovish, y soy la representante del Obelisco azul- se presento la chica de cabellos morados.

-¿Una chica?- cuestiono Chazz, mientras miraba fijamente a la representante de cabello morado.

-¿Qué tiene que sea una chica?- pregunta Alexis, algo indignada por el cuestionamiento del chico de cabello negro.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo en las gradas, mientras el duelo entre ambos representantes del Obelisco azul daba inicio.

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos y el duelo aun no terminaba, Zane tenia aun doscientos puntos de vida, mientras que Elli tenia tres mil, y ambos tenían en el campo sus mejores cartas en juego, la de Zane es Cyber dragón final, con cuatro mil puntos de ataque, en cambio la de Elli es Lady Vampirica, que tiene cuatro mil doscientos puntos de ataque.

-Se acabó el duelo Zane, ahora Lady Vampirica ataca a Cyber dragón final- dijo Elli, y su monstro ataco al cyber dragón de Zane, logrando que este perdiera el duelo.

Una explosión se genero, cubriendo la arena de batalla y a los dos representantes. Cuando el humo se disipo, se veía a Zane sentado en el suelo, y a Elli tomando su túnica blanca del suelo y yendo con sus compañeros.

-Nada mal, hace tiempo que nadie me vencía- dijo Zane, mientras su mirada se fijaba en la chica de cabellos morados.

Elli solo hace un gesto que parecía una sonrisa.

Un temblor comenzó a surgir, y se escuchaban varios gritos provenientes desde fuera de la academia. Nadie pierde tiempo y van corriendo a ver que sucedía.

Al llegar ven algo inusual, había un dragón de color rojo quemando el bosque. Los estudiantes y maestros de la academia estaban sorprendidos, en cambio las cinco personas visitantes, parecía no tener ningún miedo o asombro.

-Esto debe ser una broma- dijo Chumley, al esconderse detrás de un árbol, y al ver que estaba en llamas sale corriendo y gritando.

-Diablos… ¿Cómo llego aquí?- murmuro Elli, mientras miraba al dragón.

El dragón seguía quemando todo a su paso, y Sara miraba a Sheppard de forma suplicante.

-Sara, has que ellos lo detengan- dijo Sheppard, mientras se llevaba varias miradas desconcertadas.

Sara asiente- transfórmense ahora- dijo, y los cuatro estudiantes dieron un paso al frente.

A Howl lo rodeo un brillo de color celeste, a Trent un brillo violeta, a Elli un brillo anaranjado, y a Mikita un brillo de color rosado. El brillo cegó a todos, y cuando lograron recuperar a visión, vieron a Howl, con unos pantalones, zapatos y una remera de manga corta, ajustada, de color celeste, mientras que en su espalda había un par de alas pequeñas de un color celeste claro; a Trent vestido con un traje de cuerpo completo y unos zapatos de color violetas, en su espalda también había alas de color celeste claro; Elli llevaba unos shorts, una remera sin mangas que cubría hasta sobre el ombligo, y zapatos de color naranja, en su espalda había dos alas de color celeste claro y su cabello estaba recogido con dos coletas bajas; y Mikita traía un vestido de un largo hasta sobre las rodillas y zapatos de color rosa, en su espalda había dos alas de color celeste claro, y su cabello estaba suelto.

-¡Son hadas!- grito Syrus, muy sorprendido, como los demás de sus amigos.

-Verán chicos, la academia del duelo donde Sara es directora, se especializa en duelos y en el entrenamiento mágico, se conoce como una academia secundaria porque nadie cree en los seres mágicos, pero lo que acaban de ver es cierto, esos jóvenes tienen poderes mágicos- explico Sheppard, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Hay más, ese dragón que ven es…- estaba por decir Sara, hasta que cuatro hadas y un dragón aparecieron al lado de ella.

-Hay, pobre Sam, nos estaba extrañando- dijo Howl, mientras acariciaba al dragón.

-Ya no entiendo nada- dijo Atticus, al llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

-Este dragón travieso es la mascota de ellos tres- dijo Mikita, mientras de su nuca salía una gotita estilo anime.

Todos los integrantes de la Academia del duelo cayeron al mas puro estilo anime.

-¿Ósea que ese dragón aterrador es su mascota?- pregunta Jaden, al ponerse de pie y sonreír nervioso.

-Si- contestaron los tres dueños del dragón de color rojo.

-Sera mejor entrar y que nos expliquen todo- dijo Zane, al ponerse en marcha y entrar en la academia.

Tras oír esas palabras, todos entraron en la academia para poder recibir una explicación de que es lo que acababa de suceder, pero no habían notado que alguien estaba observado desde las alturas.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Reiji: ._. mejor no contesto**

**Yo: ¬¬ ok… bueno ya saben, reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: sabía que hoy escribiría algo lleno de magia**

**Reiji: estabas inspirada luego de dibujar por cuatro horas**

**Yo: seguramente **

**Ryuga: ¿Quién va?**

**Yo: Tsubasa te toca**

**Tsubasa: Yu-gi-oh GX no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

* * *

En el trayecto desde la entrada de la academia del duelo hasta la oficina de Sheppard solo había silencio. Un silencio no incomodo, sino nervioso. Pero era lógico, no todos los días conoces a unas hadas y vez un dragón como mascota.

Al llegar a la oficina, Sheppard se sentó en su silla, a su derecha estaba Crowler, y a la izquierda Alexis, Jaden, Zane, Chumley, Chazz, Atticus, Syrus y Bastion. Por otra parte, en frente de él estaba Sara, con sus cuatro estudiantes a su lado. Había muchas cosas que debían salir a la luz, pero no sabían por donde comenzar.

-Sara… ¿quieres explicar lo que falta tú?- preguntó Sheppard, al momento en que los dedos de sus manos se unían.

-Si… la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí, no es por unos duelos para ver sus potenciales, sino que estamos aquí para buscar y proteger- explico Sara, pero solo dejaba más dudas en los estudiantes.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunta Bastion, mirando fijamente a los cuatro estudiantes.

-Escucha esto es así, teníamos que usar una excusa para llegar a esta academia, la cual tiene unos grandes niveles de Maginac- dijo Elli, un poco enojada por la pregunta del joven del Ra amarillo.

-No te enojes, era solo una pregunta- dijo Alexis, mirando a la chicas de cabellos violetas.

-¿Qué es Maginac?- pregunta Syrus, pensando en las opciones que podían ser eso.

Mikita suspira- Maginac es con lo que nosotros llamamos a la energía mágica, aquí hay mucha, pero no es de las nuestras- le responde, con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a su directora.

-En otras palabras, la energía mágica de este lugar no pertenece a las hadas a las que gobierno- explico Sara, pero dejo una nueva pregunta en las mentes de todos.

-¿Hadas a las que gobierna?- pregunto Zane, en una forma de casi un susurro, pero aun así se escucho gracias el poderoso silencio que rondaba en la oficina.

-Ella no solo es la directora de nuestra academia, sino que también es la reina de las hadas- le comenta Trent, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-A ver si esto me quedo claro- dijo Jaden, y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él- ¿La directora de la academia secundaria, la cual es secundaria porque es de duelos y magia, invento una excusa para venir aquí y poder investigar el lugar, sus estudiantes son hadas, los cuales tienen un dragón como mascota?- pregunto, y los demás asintieron- ¡Esto es genial!- exclamo, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por qué dices que es genial? ¿Qué no sabes que el hecho de que estemos aquí es porque todos los que estén en esta academia están corriendo un enorme peligro?- pregunta Howl, con algo de preocupación y superioridad.

-¿Un enorme peligro?- repitió dudoso Syrus, para luego mirar al hada de cabellos rubios- ¿Quién puede ser el que este oculto aquí que tenga una energía mágica?- pregunta, con algo de miedo en sus palabras.

-Sekai- fue la única palabra salida de los labios de Elli, antes de apretar con todas sus fuerzas su falda.

-O mejor conocida como el proyecto S- dijo Sara, con algo de tristeza.

-Ese fue el proyecto que comenzaste con Ismael la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Sheppard, mirando a su amiga con nostalgia.

-¿Soy el único que se perdió?- pregunta Atticus, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Sekai, es el proyecto S, el cual ella y un tal Ismael comenzaron hace unos años- dijo Zane, con frialdad, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-Sera mejor que les cuente todo lo ocurrido- dijo Sara, pero luego noto algo en una de sus estudiantes- Elli ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto, al notar como la joven se encontraba paralizada.

-¿El?- dijo Howl, con inseguridad, al momento de pasar en frente de sus ojos su mano derecha.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunta el Dr. Crowler, observando la escena.

-Supuestamente Sekai le habla- dijo Mikita, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-…- todos se callaron, era normal, ya no entendían nada.

-Veras, el proyecto S termino siendo fallido, ya que se fusiono con Elli hace unos años atrás, Ismael logro separarlas, creando así a la opuesta de Elli, Sekai- comento Sara, al recordar lo sucedido, la tristeza la invadió.

-Ismael dio su vida por la mía- susurro Elli, al salir de su estado de paralizada.

-¿Entonces al separarlas a ellas murió?- pregunta Sheppard, mirando fijamente a Sara.

-Así es…- respondió Sara, de una forma simple y vaga.

-Y ¿Cómo es Sekai?- pregunto Chumley, mientras se imaginaba a la chica.

-Es igual a mi en rasgos, pero tienen diferencia, ella tiene el cabellos verde oscuro, y sus ojos son rojos- dijo Elli, al miraba fijamente el suelo.

La chica de cabellos violetas alza la mirada y se corre el cabello hacia atrás, dejando ver que su flequillo ocultaba un ojo negro.

-¿¡Qué te paso!?- pregunta el Dr. Crowler exaltado del miedo.

-Cuando Ismael nos separo a Sekai y a mi, mi ojo termino siendo mal herido, me hicieron un trasplante, dándome otro, pero no es del mismo color, y no me importa- le responde Elli, al llevarse la mano a su ojo- me recuerda el esfuerzo que hizo mi salvador, y es un orgullo porta parte de él- dijo, con valentía y algo de tristeza.

-Así que es el ojo de Ismael… ¿Qué mas están ocultando estas hadas?- se preguntaban Chazz y Zane en la mente, al mirar fijamente a la chica de ojos bicolor.

-Los ayudaremos- dijo Jaden, llevándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: que revelaste mucho**

**Yo: ¬w¬ esto no es nada, aun falta mucho más *ríe malvadamente***

**Dark: Hadas, dragones, un proyecto fallido, que sigue ¿monos voladores?**

**Yo: posiblemente**

**Todos: ._.U**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee **


End file.
